1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to substituted pyrimidine nucleosides having anti-tumor and anti-viral activity and a method for using same.
2. State of the Art
While the treatment of cancer was once considered impossible, great strides have been made during the past ten years in controlling the ravages of this often fatal disease. Several drugs which contribute to the increasing rate of survival are now routinely used clinically. Commonly employed anti-tumor agents include methotrexate, doxorubicin, vinca alkaloids such as vincristine, and pyrimidine nucleosides. Deoxy-difluoro pyrimidine nucleosides exhibiting anti-tumor activity have been described in European Patent Application Nos. 329,348; 339,161; 184,365; and 211,354.
Anti-viral agents are also found among the general family of nucleosides. For example, 1-(2-deoxy-2-fluoro-.beta.-D-arabinofuranosyl)thymine (FMAU) and 1-(2-deoxy-2-fluoro-.beta.-D-arabinofuranosyl)-5-iodocytosine (FIAC) have been described by Watanabe, K.A., et. al., in the Synthesis and Anti-HIV-1 Activity of 2'-"Up"-Fluoro Analogues of Active Anti-AIDS Nucleosides 3'-Azido-3'-deoxythymidine (AZT) and 2',3'-Dideoxycytidine (DDC), J. Med. Chem., 33, p 2145-2150 (1990) as potent anti-herpetics. Also, 2'-deoxy-2'-fluoroarabino-5-iodouridine (FIAU) has been described by Sterzycki, R. Z.,et. al., in the Synthesis and Anti-HIV-1 Activity of Several 2'-Fluoro Containing Pyrimidine Nucleosides, J. Med. Chem., 33, p 2150-2157 (1990) as being effective against human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). Deoxy-difluoro pyrimidine nucleosides exhibiting anti-viral activity have been described in European Patent Applications 345,751; 122,707; and 339,161; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,526,988; 4,965,374; and 4,692,434.
However, research continues to develop more effective compounds with greater safety for subjects under treatment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide compounds for use in treating mammals suffering from disease states and disorders stemming from tumor and viral infections.
Another object of the present invention is to provide intermediate compounds for use in the preparation of novel compounds for treating mammals suffering from disease states and disorders stemming from tumor and viral infections.
Another object of the present invention is to provide therapeutic compositions for treating disease states and disorders stemming from tumor and viral infections.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for treating disease states and disorders stemming from tumor and viral infections.
Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and claims.